Friends in the End
by Kogan4ever
Summary: He had always been a jerk to Logan, but what happens when Logan finds the real reason Kendall hated him.
1. Recalling

**Hey how is everyone doing today? This is going to be the second story that I post and I haven't forgoten about the other story "Love Notes" that will get finished. As for this I just want to know what everyone thinks about it, it kind of goes in a different dirrection than the other did. Oh and just fyi I didn't know what town the guys came from so I just keep saying the local high school or just high school. So for your enjoyment here is...**

**Friends In The End**

**Chapter 1 Recalling**

Have you ever had one day in you life where you thought everything was just perfect? Well today was my day, who would of though that I, me Logan Mitchell would be standing here at the altar about to marry the man I love. I looked around to see all my friends, and family there, James, Carlos, Katie, Camile, Jo, Kelly, Gustavo, my mom and dad, but most of all I couldn't stop staring at the man standing in front of me holding my hand. I listened to the priest speak "do you Logan Mitchell take this man Kendall Knight to be your partner in life, in sickeness and health till death do you part."

"I do" I said with a tear from my eye.

I watched as he turned a little to look at Kendall "and do you Kendall Knight take this man Logan Mitchell to be your partner in life, in sickeness and health till death do you part."

"I..."

**7 years earlier**

"OK everyone you have fifteen minutes untill class starts." Miss. Wainwrigh said to the teens in the hall of the local high school.

"Good morning Miss. Wainwrigh, how are you doing today?"

She turned to look at me "oh good morning Logan, i'm doing fine how are you today?"

"I'm good, well i'll see you in class later" I said as I waved goodbye to her over my shoulder as I walked to my locker. Miss. Wainwrigh is actually my favorite teacher in this school,she is very close friends with my parents so I think of her almost as an aunt, and is also the only teacher who knows anything about me. I was walking to my locker when I heard someone shout my name from across the hall.

"Hey Logan wait up" I looked over to my side to see Carlos, and Camile running over to me. "Whats up buddy?" Carlos said as he pat me on the shoulder. Carlos was one of my best friends, even though he can be completely unfocused, and juvenile. Carlos was a great guy though he was on the shorter side like me, but he was actually handsome cute smile, short black hair, was in good shape, he may look small but annoy him and he could take care of himself. The girl next to him is his girlfriend Camile, she in a way is almost the complete opposite of Carlos, she almost always had a bubbly personality, smart, long brown curly hair, and a little hyper active. It may seam weird but Camile was actually crushing on me back in middle school, but after I told her about myself she stoped and I felt guilty for hurting her, but she said she understood. But I still felt like I hurt her which may be the reason I introduced her to Carlos, and who knew the two actually hit it off and started dating and are still going strong.

"Nothing much, how bout you, two how was your weekend?" I asked knowing that the two had a date last saturday, and i'm just speaking to them now.

"It was great" Camile answered and continued " Carlos took me to the new itallian resturant that opened on Rikers Rd. Then we went to see a movie, and I kind of feel asleep at his house." She said that last part and I could see the red on her face.

"Yeah you feel asleep alright" I said making air quots with my fingers "and let me quess your parents weren't home were they Carlos?"

"Nope"

"Carlos!" Camile gave him a jab in the ribs with her elbow. I just laughed as we reached our lockers and I opened mine.

I grabbed my books I need for my first class, as Carlos and Camile left with a good bye. Those two had the same first period so they walked off holding hands. It may not seem like it but littele actions like that made me sting a little inside.

When I got to class I took my usual seat next to another one of my freinds, James Diamond. "Hey James, hows it hanging?" I placed my pack down on the floor next to my chair, I sat on it sideways so I could talk to James.

"Whats up Logan?" He said as he held out his hand for a high five. James like Carlos was another of my friends who I was jealous of. James was a very handsome guy, tall, tan, not as muscular as Carlos but still strong, he had medium length brown hair that just ended above his eyes, and a smile that could make you melt. If it wasn't for the fact that he is straight I may be attracted to him. I was about to speak when he stood up and gave someone a hug. I looked up to see him hugging Jo his girlfriend. Again seeing their PDA made the sting come back.

"How's my little diamond man?" she asked. I may be one of Jo's friends but she had some strange nicknames for James. Jo was in the looks department almost everything, she was beautiful with her blond hair, great smile, and serene attitude. She may not be so much intrusted with how she looks, which is why I think she is lucky she could wake up looking beautiful and not have to do anything.

"I'm good baby" James said as he took his seat and she took her's infront of him. She turned around and waved and smiled at me. I gave her a wave back not wanting to be a jerk. I was taking out my note book as the teacher came in.

"OK everybody today I have a special treat for you all. I hope you'r all ready for a pop quiz." Mr. Griffin smiled at evreyones collective moan.

The rest of the day went on as usual when we were done in Mr. Griffin's class. Everyone went to all of the classes, did all of the assignments, complained when they got a ton of homework to do, you know same old, same old. The bell rang signalling time for juniors lunch period, and lucky for me my locker was right across from the cafeteria. Carlos, Camile, James, and Jo always meet me here so we could talk a little before we went in to eat. But today I wish we hadn't we were all talking to each other when Jo pointed out "great look who's back in school."

We all turned our heads in the direction Jo was pointing. My heart basically stoped when I saw three people walking toward us. The first guy everyone knew as Jett Stetson, at first look he would look like your average guy, but once you got to know him you would see your completly wrong. He had a cocky attitude, was a muscle bound bafoon, and tried to flirt with every good looking girl he came by. The other guy was Wayne-Wayne another idiot, who had decided to change his name because he didn't think Wally Dooley was tough enough. He was the slim shady wannaby type, he always wore one of those ridiculous hoodies, sun glasses inside, and fake rings on his fingers. The last guy was the one that terrified me the most Kendall Knight. He was tall, dirty blond hair, bushy eyebrows, and a smile that for some reason filled me with fear but also with something else. The three of them were the gang of the school, and had been suspended from school for three weeks for starting a fight on school gounds. Now of course they were back, and had to be walking over to us and of course they had to stop infront of us.

"If it isn't little Miss. Taylor" Jett said walking up to Jo and James. "When you gonna dump this ass and get with a real man?" He said trying to reach behind James who was protecting Jo.

"Why don't you get lost man?"James wasn't going to take any of Jett's shit, stepping further in front of Jett.

"Hey check this out, this spic still weres the helmet like a retard." Wayne-Wayne laughed out. I could see Carlos balling his fists ready to drive them between Wayne-Wayne's eyes. Camile must have seen it too, because she grabbed onto his wrist holding him.

"Keep making jokes Wally" Camile said with a smirk and sticking her toung out. "He may wear a helmet, but he still a better guy than you. So why don't you go off and play in traffic, hey maby Carlos will be nice and let you borrow his helmet before you get hit by a truck." I couldn't help but chuckle a little at Camile's joke. This didn't go unnoticed by their leader.

"What are you laughing at you faggot?" Kendall sneered as he pushed me hard against the stoped arguing when they hurt the sound of me hitting the metal locker. Jett and Wayne-Wayne started laughing at me. Jo and Camile ran over to see if I was okay as James and Carlos stood infront of us. I felt a small pain in my shoulder as I slid to the floor. I looked up to see the blond that shoved me staring at me inbetween my two friends. But there was something in his eyes I just couldn't figure out. "Lets go guys I've had enough being around this homo" he said using his thumb to gesture in my direction. They left into the cafeteria, as James and Carlos knelt down next to me. Belive it or not but that ass that just shoved me used to be my only friend when I was younger. My parents would say we were inseparable, joined at the hip, but know I don't know.

"You ok dude?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah i'll be fine"

"Come on guys what do you say we go eat lunch outside?" Jo asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah thats a good idea, we don't need to be around those morons." James said

"You guys go, I just want to be by myself for a little" I told them.

"You sure Lagan?" Jo asked me. They all knew when I was called names like faggot and homo it hurt me alot. They all knew those words were true about me but it didn' make them hurt less. I told them to go enjoy there lunch with as much a smile I could produce. They understood and let me be, I know they wanted to comfort me but I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone see me cry over something like this.

"Please don't let what he said get to you Logan" Jo said as she gave me a hug trying to calm me.

When I was outside I just started crying. I didn't even realize when I ended up on the other end of the school near the parking lot. I sat down on one of the wooden benches and brought my hands to my face to cover my sobs. I was broken out of my crying when I heard a door open across the parking lot, I saw the face of the person I couldn't stand. When I was able to remove some of the tears fom my eyes I could focus better, it looked as if Kendall had been crying, his face was somewhat flushed, and his eyes looked red and puffy. I couldn't look for long because he must have noticed me looking in his direction. He stuffed his hand in his pockets and started to walk away from the school. My eyes followed him untill he was out of sight.

"Logan is that you? Are you ok?" Miss. Wainwrigh was standing next to me.

"I don't know anymore" I sad as I brought my hands back to my face and started to cry.

**I probably could have ended this better but were I ended the next chapter will begin. I also hope to have the next chapter of Love Notes up by the begining of next week. So please enjoy this new story, and review and let me know what you think and what you liked or didn't like. **


	2. A Little Help

**I'm glad people are getting in to this story. I wanted to thank Whiteskin and Darklips for bringing to my attention the similarities between this story, and one called Green Eyes written by the talented writter Gabsikle. Just so there is no problem I have pmed Gabsikle about the situation, and was told that as long as I don't make it the same, there would be no problem. A little thank you to Gabsikle for not having a problem with it, and would like to send some readers her way. Gabsikle are very well written. Now onto this on here is...**

**Chapter 2: A Little Help**

I looked up from my hands when I felt Miss. Wainwrigh rubbing my back. "Logan, you know you can talk to me. Tell me whats wrong maby I can help you?" It may sound strange that I am this close with Miss. Wainwrigh, but she has been friends with my mother and father for the last few years. I have seen her enough and trust her enough to think of her as a close part of my family, just like my friends. I usualy felt better after talking to her she never judged anything I said and would always give me great advise, but I don't think anything she could say to me now would help me at all.

"I just don't know what to do anymore?" I brought my hands to my face again.

"Logan I can't help If you don't let me, now tell me what happened" She grabbed my wrist trying to pull my hands from my face. I let my hands fall and wrapped them around my knees bringing them up to my chest.

I still was crying when I told her "it was Kendall again. He pushed me into a locker and called me a faggot."

"Oh, sweetie you've already talked to us about this. I know it hurts to hear that but you can't listen to that, you need to be strong. Just forget what he said and don't listen."

"I know it usually dosen't bother me when someone calles me names, but for some reason it just hurts when Kendall does it to me, alot." Kendall's voice kept on running through my head, always yelling at me _faggot, faggot, faggot._

"You just have to relax a little, it dosen't matter what you are, it's who you are that you need to let people see." Miss. Wainwrigh always told me that, as long as I like myself others would like me to. I was having a hard time believing that now. I mean how could I not, someone I thought was my best friend hates me for who I am.

"But it's who I am that some people can't stand. It's because of who I am that no one could even care for me. Sometimes I think it would be better if I wasn't even around." I began to ball my eyes out at my own words. I had never felt this hurt about anything but maby if I wasn't around then maby I wouldn't have to worry anymore about what people thought about me.

I felt her move at my words, and when I looked up she was kneeling in front of me with her hands on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever say that agian. Do you hear me Logan! Don't you ever say that anyone would be better off if you weren't here."

"But what about..." I was stopped mid sentence when she shook my shoulders.

"NO buts Logan, one person who said something stupid, can't even compare to the people who care about you. You need to forget about this, if you were gone there would be people who would miss you, who would be hurt. Do you want that?" I shook my head no "good, now do you feel any better?"

"I do, but what if anyone else says something like that to me?"

Miss. Wainwrigh looked around for a second. "OK you didn't hear this from me but, if anyone else says something like that to you just say in your mind _they can go fuck themselves, i'm better than them."_ I started lauhing outloud forgetting about what happened to me a few minute ago. When I heared the bell ring I collected myself and my bag. "Well we missed lunch, but at least it's last period. What do you say we get going, if I remember you and the rest of the class have a history paper do today."

"Thats right we do, and Miss. Wainwrigh" she turned to look at me "thank you" I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Any time dear, now we need to hurry or we will both be late." She was right and I still had to go to my locker, so I ran back into the building waving over my shoulder.

When I got to my locker I spotted Jo fishing some stuff out of hers. "Hey Jo."

She turned when she heared my voice and pulled me into a tight hug. "Logan are you okay, the others and I went looking for you before the bell rang."

"Yeah i'm fine Jo thanks. Miss. Wainwrigh talked me through some things and that was a big help."

Jo smiled at me "thats great Logan, I am just glad to see that frown off your face, we all like it alot more when you smile."

I was brought back to what Miss. Wainwrigh said, _if you were gone there would be people who would miss you, who would be hurt_, and then hearing Jo's words I was smiling again.

"Did you get your paper done Logan?" she asked drawing my attention.

"Yup all set to go.''

"Wish I could say the same, maby it was a bad idea to let James help me write it." Jo said shrugging her shoulders

"It can't be that bad" I told her.

"Maby you didn't hear me, I let **James** help me write it" she said putting an emphises on James' name.

"That may have been a bad idea" we both started laughing as we made our way to class.

"Good afternoon Miss. Taylor, Mr. Mitchell please take your seats. Class will begin soon" Miss. Wainwrigh ushered into the class room. Jo and I took our seats near the front of the class, but I couldn't help but realize that everyone was here, but there was still one empty seat in the back corner. I knew exactley who's seat that was.

"What happened to Kendall?" I leaned over and asked Jo.

"I don't know, maby he ran away after James and Carlos talked to him." Jo said making air quots at that last part.

"What do you mean they talked with Kendall?"

"Well what do you expect, we weren't going to let him talk to you like that and not do anything. I mean no one threw a punch or anything like that, but the guys wanted Kendall to apologize for hurting you." Just the idea of Kendall ever apologizing for something he did to me was a joke in and of itself.

"What happened after they talked to him?" I was eager to hear what Kendall had to say.

"After Carlos pushed him down in a chair, he got right in Kendall's face and told him that he hurt you and that he needed to go and apologize to you. Jett and Wayne wanted to get involved but there were to many teachers around for anything to start up." I was at least happy my friends didn't get hurt because of me. "Camille and I couldn't hear much, James and Carlos told us to stay at the table. They were talking to him for like ten minutes, untill Kendall pushed Carlos away from him, and he walked away towards the school parking area. After that we don't know what happened to him." Jo and I turned to the front when we were asked to pass our papers up to the front.

My friends may not know what happened but I knew, seeing Kendall walk away from me with tears in his eyes. The image came back into my head, why was he crying anyway?

The bell rang some time later and we all packed up our stuff and left the room. After we finished at our lockers Jo and I meet up with James, Carlos, and Camille in the parking lot. "Hey Logan, how ya feeling?" James asked patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm good, thanks James" I was felling better but not completely. Things were still running through my head, things like what Miss. Wainwrigh had told me, Kendall still calling me a fag, but most of all I wanted to know why Kendall was crying.

"Thats good, because I want you to be in a good mood when I tell you I am taking us all out on next saturday. A new amusment park just opened up in town, and I'm dying to check it out." James said with a smile on his face.

"Really! oh I can't wait, I can't wait" Carlos was jumping up and down, and brought Camille into a tight hug and continued to jump.

"Ugh, Carlos i'm glad your happy, but put me down or i'm gonna be sick" Camille started turning green in the face untill Carlos stoped shaking her.

"Sorry" Carlos placed his hand around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. We all broke out in a fit of laughter at the sight.

"Anyway, do you need a ride home Logan? I could drop you off before I drop off Camille." Carlos asked me. Him and James both had cars off their own, I was the only one with a license but without a car.

"No thanks Carlos I can walk. I might help me clear my hear a little." I told him giving him a small smile. I only lived fifteen minutes from the school so it wasn't a problem for me.

I waved good bye to my friends I started to walk home. I was right, I needed this time to think, I couldn't figure out anything though. The only thing I knew was that Kendall hated me and I don't know why. I never did anything to make him hate me, we were some of the best friends you would ever see. We did everything together, we both played hockey, we rode our bikes together, we went to the movie. I even helped him with some of his stupid ideas, he even gave me the nickname Logie. I never actually liked the nickname, but I never wanted to hurt his feelings. So why would he hurt mine now after all this time. Maby Miss. Wainwrigh was wrong, maby it is because of who I am that Kendall hates me. It was only after I came out to my friends did Kendall start to ignore me.

**(Flashback 2 years)**

"Come on everyone, the firewoks are going to start soon." I heard my mom yell for everyone.

We were all at the park on The Forth of July, and we had just gotten done having a nice bbq. Everyone was there James' family, Carlos', Kendall's and mine. My mom had even invited Kelly to come with us. We all rushed over to the gazebo my parents had rented for the day. Carlos and James ran, not wanting to miss the firewoks, but I draged my feet.

"Something wrong Logie?" I looked over to see Kendall smiling down at me.

"I'm fine just thinking" I said

"Well come on we don't want to miss anything" He said and started to run and I ran after him.

We got there just as the sky started to light up in different colors. The colors were beautiful the blues, the reds, but most of all the greens. I noticed I wasn't looking up anymore I was looking over at my best friend. I always found myself watching his jade green eyes, I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell him. I taped his shoulder getting his attention, he looked over and I melted into his eyes.

"Can I tell you something Kendall?" I had to shout a little so he could hear me.

"Sure, what is it Logie?" He just had to keep using that nickname.

"I wanted to tell you i'm..." The finally of the fireworks was going on so I shouted louder so he could hear me.

"I'm gay" he placed his hand behind his ear telling me he couldn't hear me.

"I'm gay" he still couldn't hear me, I took a big gulp of air and almost yelled at the top of my lungs.

"**I'm gay"** I never noticed the last firework had gone off, and now everyone had heard me. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. I couldn't take it I ran as fast as could and hid behind a tree, no one was supposed to know but Kendall. I slid down against the tree, and broke out into tears.

"Logan, Logan were are you?" I could hear James calling for me

"Please come out Logan, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Carlos yelled.

I let out a small hiccup that I didn't think anyone could here, but I guess James could. "Carlos, he's over here."

The last thing I really remember after that was walking back, with Carlos' and James' hands on my shoulder, and them telling me that evreryone was fine with me, and that no one cared if I was gay or not. When we got back my heart almost shattered, the one person I was hoping for that would accept me was gone.

**(End Flashback)**

It was after that, Kendall stoped talking to anyone of us. Everyone tried to make me comfortable, and it made me happy that they were ok with me. I walked home continually replaying that night back in my head. _I wish I never said anything to him, I miss my friend, _I thought to my self with my eyes closed. The next thing I knew I fell with a thud to the sidewalk.

"Why don't you watch were your going Mitchell!" I gazed up to see I had bumped into Jett who was coming out of the store I was passing.

"Why don't you watch were you'r going" I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"What did you say you little" Jett was picking me up by the collar of my shirt. He was pulling his fist back and was ready to hit me sguare in the jaw.

"Put him down Jett, I don't have time for this" Kendall was walking out of the store with Wayne-Wayne next to him.

"Your lucky punk" Jett let go off me and I fell back down on the ground. Jett walked passed me, I saw him give me the finger then walk away. Wayne-Wayne walked passed me next earning a flinch from me when he pretended to kick me.

Kendall walked passed me not even sparing a seconed glance at me. I put my backpack back on and started to walk away.

"Sorry Logie" I heard in a small whisper. I turned around and watched as the other three walked away from me. I was shocked when Kendall turned his head and looked over his shoulder a me. He turned around and continued walking with his head hung low.

_There is now way, did Kendall just apologize to me_ I thought_ maby he isn't that bad._

**I hope this came out as good as the first chapter did. Please leave any riew you want, and if you have any ideas, likes or dislikes about the story you can tell me in a review.**


	3. More Questions than Answers

**Well I'm back with another chapter. Let me apologize now for the long wait, with work and school I had to drop almost everything else, unless it involved studying. Let me tell you now anyone going to study cardiology it is HARD! =) Anyway again I apologize for the wait, and I'm not even sure if this chapter really makes up for anything. It's more of a filler than anything else. FYI I updated all three of my stories, but I think the updates are kind of shitty.**

**Chapter 3: More Questions than Answers**

It can't be, it just can't be, there is no way that Kendall would have said sorry to anyone, for anything that he did. I couldn't stop thinking about this as I continued on my way home. He actually said sorry, but even stranger than that he called me Logie. My head was full of questions, but one stood out inperticular, why did he apologize he never would have done that, but he did for me. My head started to throb as I walked up the stairs and threw my front door.

"Hi honey how was school today?" my mom asked as I passed her in the kitchen.

"It was fine" I put on the best fake smile on that I could.

"Really fine?" she asked and I noticed a tense look on her face. I nodded as she handed me a glass of milk. "Then care to explain why Kelly called me and told me that she found you crying because of Kendall?" My eyes widened I couldn't beleive Miss. Wainwrigh told my mom what had happened, but then again she was just trying to help me. My mom looked me in the eyes still waiting for an answer, but I stayed quiet. "Well if you won't tell me, then maybe I should call Jennifer Knight and ask her."

"No, please don't mom, I can handle it I don't need anyone thing that I can do anything for myself."

I look at her with pleading eyes, hopeing she wouldn't do it. She sighed and walked over and sat down next to me at the kitchen table.

"Kay I won't call, but if anything like this happens again please tell me or your dad or atleast Kelly, or your friends. You know anyone of us will be willing to help you, ok."

I nodded and thanked her as I walked up to my room. I knew any one of them would be willing to help, but right now the only thing that could help me would be to actually talk to Kendall and see why he hated me. I threw myself on my bed and just tried to relax, yeah good luck with that. I had to talk to him I just had to. If I could just know what happened between us I could get him out of my life for good.

I sighed at what I just said, did I really want him out of my life for good. I mean yaeh he is a complete ass to me, but he was still one of my first friends I ever had.

Everything he ever did to me told me I should just completely ignore him all together, but something in the back of mind told me not to forget about him, just talk with him and work things out. I was startled out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing. "Hello."

"Hey Logan, it's James just wanted to see how your doing and if you got home alright."

"Yeah James, I'm fine just tired."

"You sound worried about something, come on Logan you can talk to me." I don't know how they do it, but everyone of my friends know when something is bothering me. "Come on Logan whats wrong?"

"It's nothing really it's just on the way home I ran into Kendall and his flunkies." I told James

"Oh man Logan are you all right? He didn't do anything to you did he?" James sounded mad now.

"No James he didn't do anything at all" that surprised me when I thought about it and James must have caught on to my silence.

"You say that like your surprised Logan. Like you were expecting him to do something." In a way I quess I kind of did expect something, a hurtfull remark or him letting Jett and Wayne-Wayne hit me.

'I am surpised, I mean for as long as hes been like this, have you ever know Kendall to just leave me alone. He even stopped Jett from hurting me." 

"Really thats a first, it's usually one of us your friends that help you out. I can't believe he would do that." Something in my head clicked at James' words.

"What James what did you just say? Something about friends helping me."

"I just said that your friends help you out, you know me, Carlos, Jo, and Camille."

"And Kendall" I put in.

"What do you mean and Kendall hes not our friend anymore" James sounded confused.

"Not anymore, but he was at one point in our lives. I mean think about it like you said my friends help me out, so maybe somewhere in his mind he still thinks of me as a friend." I said smilling slightly.

"I don't know Logan, maybe he had to hurry and do something and didn't want to waste anytime trying to get Jett to stop beating you." I hoped that wasn't true but it was a possibility. "Just be carefull Logan, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I have to talk to him" I said sternly

"What did you just say? I don't think I heard you right you Logan want to talk to Kendall."

"You heard right, tommorow before class I'm gonna talk to him. I want to know why he hates me, then helped me and why he said sorry to me."

"He said what to you" I interrupted him "I'll see you at school tommorrow James" and with that I hung up my phone. I have to talk to him, I need a reason why he hates me. I know there are plenty of people who don't like me and I could care less about them, but for some reason I couldn't get Kendall out of my head.

_"Kendall it's beautifull" I said as I looked out into the water from the shore._

_"I want to say sorry Logie, for all the crap I put you through" Kendall said as he took Logan's hand and sat them in the sand. "I've been a complete dick and I want to make it up to you."_

_"How?" I asked him, he stayed silent as he monuvered his way in front of me. He placed his hand on my chest untill I was laying in the sand._

_"Like this" he said as he placed his hand on my crotch. I felt him shift and grab at my zipper and strted to pull it down._

_"You don't need to do this Kendall."_

_"I know, I want to, now just relax" he told me as he fished his hand threw my jeans and into my boxers. He started to stroke me in my pants with a smile on his face. When he felt I was ready he pulled my member out of the hole in the front of my boxers. "Wow Logie if I knew you had this I would of done this a long time ago." Before I had the chance to say anything I felt a warm wetness surround my head. I couldn't help but look, inbetween my legs was Kendall Knight's blonde head moving up and down in my lap._

_This was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt, his mouth was so warm and wet around me. I laced my fingers threw his hair, as I felt myself drawing nearer to my release. I could feel him smirk around my member, as his pace grew quicker and harder. He rose off of me only once "I'm so sorry Logie" he said before engulfing my entire member, untill his nose was in my pubes. I couldn't take the sensation so I released my self into kendall's warm mouth._

I woke up to my mom calling my name. "Logan honey dinner will be ready in ten minutes" she told me. I went to sit up in my bed only to find myself wet. Did I just have a, to Kendall, I placed my face in my hands.

"I really need to talk with him."

**Like I said this was just a something for you guys as an apology for the wait right now it's hard for me to put anything up right now, but I'll try my best. I hope this was a little entertaining for you.**


End file.
